The Last Remnant: A Dénouement
by ChemistryMoogle
Summary: An examination of the thoughts of those that witnessed the events of the ending and immediately following The Last Remnant; beginning with Irina, moving to Torgal, Emmy, David, and Rush. SPOILERS for the entire game!
1. Irina

Author's Note: This is my first TLR fanfic ever, as well as my first attempt at writing anything in about five years. I still welcome constructive criticism although I'm super rusty at writing, so be nice! Please review! On with the drabble…

Summary: A multi-part journey through the thoughts of those that witnessed the events at the end of The Last Remnant; beginning with Irina, moving through (possibly) all four generals, and then David. This might be relatively boring, as its basically a retelling of the ending. Later parts will have new content though! SPOILERS for the entire game.

Italics = thoughts, memories

Irina

I could always feel that Rush was a remnant. Since I was young the remnants had always had an effect on me physically, and I still wonder if it was part of the reason my parents left Rush to care for me in Eulam, a remote little island. The closer a remnant was to me, the greater affect it had on me. When in one of the major cities, over which the largest remnant kept watch, I felt a constant, dull pain in the pit of my stomach. Over the past months, through our travels all over the world, I'd learned to ignore it, especially since Kellendros was constantly nearby ever since my rescue from Nagapur.

Rush felt different from the others though, because I felt him close to my heart, and not in the pit of my stomach. An odd yet comforting sense of warmth was always pulsing near my heart for as long as I could remember. No matter where he was, I could feel him. When he left me in the woods that day, so many years ago, I wasn't scared. I could feel him nearby. And when Rush smiled, it grew a little warmer, and its pulse quickened slightly. And even when I was kidnapped and being held prisoner, and Rush had been hundreds of miles away; I always felt he was out there, trying to save me. And he did.

But I knew I couldn't save him. As I stood in front of the Conqueror, feeling Marion's blessing flowing through me, my heart faltered. Rush and Lord David's nod of encouragement had already pushed me to a level I had never reached before, but somewhere inside, I knew it wasn't enough to stop this remnant and his machine. And I could feel Rush's presence behind me, heat burning the back of my neck as pure energy poured out from him. None of the others could feel it, and I knew what it meant. I had first felt it that day I was taken from Eulam Island. As the flying remnant had lifted away from our tiny island with me in its grasp, I saw Rush begin to glow a strange green, and I'd felt heat pour off of him, even as we had ascended into the sky.

_Rush…don't. Don't do it! _My mind screamed.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. My head began to throb as I blinked, trying to focus my eyes when I heard Rush scream. The heat coming off him was suddenly an inferno.

_"Irina!"_ I heard him call in my mind. Somewhere in my memory I turned around to see him running towards me through flowers, holding a visistone from mom and dad.

_No Rush…_

I began trying desperately to get to my feet when I suddenly felt a pair of hands hoist me up. I could finally lift my eyes back to the Conqueror, and saw something truly horrifying. Rush was standing mere inches from him with his fist embedded firmly into the Conqueror's abdomen. I could see their energies as they began to swirl and fight each other, and I could feel Rush's intention through the air before the Conqueror said it aloud.

"This power…You would choose to destroy all remnants?" he growled at Rush, his voice thick with disbelief. The air around the machine began to glow red, the Conqueror's unique energy filling the room and fueling the machine to spin faster and faster.

"But Rush!" I scream, reaching for him as a pair of arms continued to restrain me. _I have to stop him! _"If you do that then you…" But my voice died, unable to say it aloud. Rush does for me.

"I know! It's suicide because…I'm a remnant too, right?"

My heart suddenly felt as if it had leaped into my throat, and tears spilled over my cheeks. _So you did know…_

I felt David loosen his grip on me at Rush's words, and I tried to run forward towards him, but he regained his grasp on me too quickly.

I'd suspected Rush had known for some time. I had made the decision to not tell him a long time ago, because I saw how remnants were "owned" by other people throughout the world. I didn't want to see my brother enslaved like the rest of them. To be someone's tool and no longer viewed as a person. It's ironic how everyone including Rush had tried to prevent me from being used by other people. Rush needed that protection the same as I did. Luckily people's ignorance would serve that purpose, like that stupid academy woman who laughed when I mentioned a remnant could be in the body of a mitra. Her teasing of my imagination had been a great comfort. Obviously the most brilliant people in the world had not noticed what was walking among them. What had been standing in the same room with them often enough. _Rush…_

"But it's not like I can just let this happen. You've all done so much for me, I can't let you die. I won't!" The skin on my face felt like it was blistering as Rush began to fight back against the Conqueror, and the core of the machine along with the air take on a green glow, the exact glow Rush had always shown when exercising his remnant power.

"No…No!!" I cried at him. _Don't leave me Rush. Please! You said you'd never leave me again._

I can feel Rush beginning to gain an edge over the Conqueror, when suddenly a screeching noise rips through the air. I suddenly feel exhausted, willing my arms to reach for Rush, but they don't move like I want them too. I felt so weak and powerless, unable to escape the arms that are holding me back. I could barely see through the thick, hot tears in my eyes as Rush turns around slightly to glance over his shoulder. I can see his mouth moving, but can't understand his words as the lump in my throat begins to feel like it's choking me. I could hear Lord David yell something back to Rush, but his voice is lost on the wind. All I could hear was my mind screaming for Rush to stop, and all I could feel was my skin burning. Rush was ready to execute the machine for _his_ purpose, but I felt him hold back for a second.

He turned around completely to look at me then, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He looked directly at me, his eyes connecting with mine for what felt like an eternity. Then the corners of his mouth turned up into that smile I had known every day of my life. That smile that told me he was sure of what he was doing, and not to worry. That everything would be ok.

"_Don't worry sis," _his voice from a memory echoed in my mind. _"Everything will be fine." _

And then he was gone. I could feel heat envelope me as the Conqueror's head slowly rolled backwards, and then everything exploded in a burst of light and energy and heat and wind. The sound was deafening, and Lord David pulled my head into his chest as we both braced ourselves against the impact as a shockwave swept over us.

As quickly as it came, the explosion died and left nothing but fragments of energy in the air. David and I raised our eyes to where the Conqueror had stood, and I felt his arms fall away from me as we saw the room was completely empty. My knees buckled, and I collapsed to the ground, unable to do anything but whimper.

"Rush!!" Lord David screamed behind me.

_He's gone,_ my mind exclaimed over and over. I gasped for breath as I realized I no longer felt that warmth near my heart that I'd known since I was born. I knew instantly that he was really gone. That Rush had truly left this world. The cold and empty feeling left behind was unbearable.

"No!!"


	2. Torgal

Author's Note: Serious flashback warning for this one! Thank you Kirara for your kind review! I'm sorry these take time to publish, but for each character I honestly spending quite a bit of time trying to put myself into their mindset. Lots of just sitting and thinking. Usually in class…eek. Please continue to review and leave feedback. The thoughts of another general will follow this one, although I'm not sure which one yet.

Again, _italics _= thoughts and memories.

**Torgal**

Death, although difficult and trying, is something most natural. In my four hundred years, I have witnessed not only the passing of many friends, but also a few eras of this world. The remnants though, have always been a constant. No matter what leader sat on the throne, no matter the times of peace, or if wars were being waged, they simply existed amongst it. They never took up arms to defend themselves in a battle. They never wept when their bound soul passed on. They never laughed. They simply endured. And this made them seem immortal.

As I watch Rush destroy the Conqueror, I see now how mistaken we were. The truth has now been exposed, that the remnants were not to be enslaved. They were not to be used by the simple people of this world. But we couldn't leave them to be bound and used by just anyone, which is why the Lords of the world were entrusted with them. And doomed by them.

I've witnessed the death of two generations of Nassau Lords. When I entered the services of Athlum, Lord David's grandfather was on the throne and his son was a mere two years old. Kellendros was not a merciful remnant. When Lord David's father was finally consumed by it, I recall being asked to fetch the teen from his rooms.

_"We must bind him immediately," a messenger from Celapalais had declard, while bells announcing the death of Athlum's Lord sounded in the distance. "Kellendros must not remain free for a moment longer. We must prevent a collapse." _

_A 36 year old Emma had turned to look at me after he'd finished. Her eyes bore fear that everyone could easily see. "May he not even see his father first? To say goodbye…" she'd uttered quietly, never breaking her gaze from me. The messenger answered her._

_"This is a direct order from my lord. It must be done now."_

_Emma was still staring at me as she began to shake her head from side to side. "No, wait…"_

_"Athlum must be protected," I said sharply, and bowed as I turned to find David. This was no time for emotion. This is what the nation needed. Strength was found by keeping emotions separated from duty._

_I found David in his rooms. He was seated on the edge of his bed, facing away from me and gazing out the window. I saluted and bowed deeply as I entered the room. "My Lord-" I began, but stopped. I suddenly couldn't find the words. Whether I told him his father had passed on or that he needed to come be bound with Kellendros was irrelevant. They both meant the same. But something stopped my voice in my throat. To this day I'm not sure what it was._

_He was still a moment before rising to his feet and rounding the bed, heading towards the door. I noticed only then that he held a small purple flower in his fingers. He said nothing as he passed in front of me, his face grave. I followed him through the hallways of the castle, and into the throne room where his father's body had been laid, and also where Kellendros laid unbound on the floor. The sight was slightly repulsing, a mass that could be mistaken for the mangled body of a woman, pulsing as it swirled an array of unnatural colors. The group of academy ceremonial officials that would be presiding over the binding had arrived and were gathered around it. I looked at none of them, and then suddenly noticed another person present in the room._

_"My gracious Duke of Celapalais, I welcome you," I spoke as I bowed deeply towards him. He stood tall and proud, but looked aged well beyond his 42 years._

_"Dispense with the pleasantries, General. Let's get this over with," he replied curtly, and turned towards David, closing the space between them in a few long strides._

_"The time for being a child is over," he growled, grabbing the flower from David's hand a tossing it aside, petals from it littering the floor. "It's time to be a leader." David refused to look at the man, his gaze fixed on a spot on the floor. The Duke, notorious for his short temper, pushed David harshly towards Kellendros. "Get on with it, boy."_

_Emma, who had taken her place next to me, instinctively extended a hand towards David, as a mother tries to stop anyone from hurting her child, but quickly withdrew it back to her side. I did not pretend to not see it, and Emma lowered her eyes to the floor. I could not help but think of her love for David as a weakness. Strength was found by keeping emotions separated from duty, and Emma had crossed that line many years ago._

_I looked back to Lord David, who had fixed his eyes on Kellendros. He stared at her with a hatred I had never seen in him before. And then slowly, the fourteen year old lifted his hand and exposed his palm to Kellendros. A slight smile crossed my face as my lord graciously performed his duty. A fine ruler he will be, I thought. He already shows the ability to separate duty from emotion. And that is strength. _

_The binding was completed within seconds. Kellendros travelled willingly to David, seeping into his skin. A heartbeat later an eye patch materialized, covering his right eye. He reached up slowly, his fingers fidgeting with it, before realizing it could not be moved. He lowered his hands in defeat._

_"Well done, Marquis," the Duke of Celapalais said as he turned to leave, the academy staff following him. "Just remember, you need my permission to even think about using that damned thing," he finished, chuckling as he exited the throne room._

_"Lord David…" Emma said gently as she approached him. She reached out tentatively to place a hand on his arm, but as soon as she touched him, he knocked her hand away harshly. She withdrew it quickly and lowered her eyes. He turned away without looking at her and left the throne room. "I'm sorry, my lord…" she said quietly to herself, bending over to pick up the flower's stem, now devoid of petals._

_"You should not be sorry, Emma. Lord David is performing his duty for his country. This will undoubtedly be a glorious day in the history of Athlum. Just be happy you were here to bear witness."_

_Emma lifted her eyes to me then with a look of disdain. "Your age does not make you wise, Torgal. You do not know him at all," she said lowly before stalking off towards the gardens. How foolish, I thought. _

One short year ago, Lord David had doubted my opinion of him.

"_So, I still do not measure up to my father?" He'd asked me, cocking his head to the side. _

Since then, he has grown into the Lord of Athlum that I respect the most in all my years of service. His actions have won Athlum it's independence, and have brought us here to the Sacred Lands and led us to victory over the Conqueror. His decision to defy the God Emperor and save the world will be legendary.

And so it carries on. Now, as I realize that when we leave the sacred lands there will be no Ark above Elysion, and I shall never witness the Gae Bolg fire again, I am left in awe. I have never witnessed such a drastic change for the world. Change that will allow Lord David to live a longer, healthier life than he was doomed to before. Change that will hopefully lead to Athlum's longterm security and prosperity under the extended reign of a single leader.

Yes, what a glorious time for Athlum. Rush's sacrifice will lead to a brighter future for all-

"Rush!!!!"

...

And quite suddenly, as I watch my lord openly weep for his friend, I feel as if I truly do not know him at all.


	3. Emmy

Author's Note: Zomg, a chapter with a little action! Sorry, not the DavexRush action we all love so much. This chapter is probably not very well written…I don't do well at writing action type things. I needed to get it out of the way though for the rest of the story.

**Emmy**

Strange, the way the mind works sometimes. The explosion that followed Rush's disappearance was unlike anything I'd seen or heard of before. The wind twisted around us and the shockwave that followed sent me stumbling onto my knees. And through all this, I could only think of one thing; a letter my mother had written that was given to me upon my return to Athlum.

"_We've had a hard time tracking you down," the courier told me, handing me an envelope that looked as if it had seen more of the world than I had._

In its four pages, in my mother's unmistakable scrawl, she had expressed her concern for the times that Athlum was experiencing. It was dated only a few weeks before her death. She hinted that something had occurred to cause concern for Athlum and Lord David, but didn't go into details. I immediately understood why she neglected to describe the situation, what with The Academy, the Sykes, and possibly the Duke of Ghor at the center of a conspiracy.

But right now, in the Sacred Lands where I just watched the end of humanity be prevented by Rush, I could only hear her voice in my mind reciting one line from the letter.

_"If something happens to me, please…watch over him." _

It was about more than honor, or trying to keep the Honeywell name prominent in society. It was about him. She had always loved him as a son, and had always cared for him as if he was her own. I was not jealous, as she was a wonderful mother to me as well. But I suspect that she knew I could take care of myself, and I think this was confirmed for me when she sent me off years ago on my journey around the world.

_"Oh Emmy," she'd whispered, pulling me into her arms under the Valeria Heart, where I was to depart from. "I'm proud of you, no matter what you do." She pulled back to look me in the eyes then. "No matter what it entails…make yourself happy. You don't have to do things how I did."_

_I knew she wasn't talking about us anymore. I knew she was thinking of Lord David, who at the time at been on the throne for only a little over a year. We both knew that since he had ascended to become Marquis, he had lost some of the brightness we had seen in him as a child. I smiled at her, realizing that she meant that if I wanted to break the Honeywell tradition of dedicating your life to Athlum, she was accepting of it._

_"Thank you mother," I said, taking her hands in mine. "I'll write, promise."_

_That was the last thing I said to her. _

"Rush!!!"

She knew I could take care of myself…she wasn't so sure about Lord David. He stood, unmoving, except to raise one hand to his face as he began to sob.

"No!!" Irina cried out, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"The remnants…" Pagus began quietly, turning to Torgal. "Do you really think…all of them?"

"_Please…watch over him."_

The sudden realization that came to me hit me like a ton of bricks. "Irina!" I exclaimed, rushing forwards to her and gripping her shoulder. "Irina, you need to get us out of here, before the Ark disappears!" She slowly lifted her head towards me, her eyes wide. "You're the only one that can bind it!"

I watched as she began to comprehend what I was saying. Still crying, she began to push herself to her feet, and I helped lift her the rest of the way. Torgal was moving towards us with a hand outstretched and I shoved Irina in his direction. Then I turned to Lord David.

"My Lord," I said urgently. "My Lord we must go!" My heart skipped a beat when he didn't respond to me. He only raised his eyes up to look at where there were still sparkles flittering through the air.

"Rush…" he said so quietly, I barely heard him. I threw a panicked look over my shoulder. Torgal and Pagus were escorting Irina, and they were nearly at the Ark. Torgal turned back to look at us.

"Emmy!" he yelled, his face covered with fear.

"Come on, young master!" yelled Blocter, his voice shaking. The ground suddenly began to vibrate, and I watched Lord David sway on the spot.

"Forgive me," I gasped as I roughly grabbed him by his arm began to pull. Blocter quickly joined me and grabbed a hold of his other side. He didn't fight us, only let us drag him to the exit. As we reached the Ark I pushed him ahead of me and onto the platform.

"Release me," he suddenly said, his voice flat and emotionless. Blocter and I both immediately dropped our grips on his arms, but remained standing firmly in his path off the platform. It was then that another, much more violent tremor shook below our feet.

"Irina! Now!" Torgal yelled, and I saw Irina begin to bind the Ark. Lord David lowered his head, a look of defeat on his face, and my heart instantly felt as if it had been hit with an arrow. It bled for him, for his loss. I knew what Rush had meant to him…and what they might have been to each other after the war was over. I'd see the way they looked at each other, and how Lord David treated Rush unlike anyone else in the world. While my three male counterparts had remained ignorant, I had seen right through him, regardless of the considerably shorter time I had been in his service.

I began to tentatively reach out my hand to him, when suddenly Irina triggered the Ark. My stomach turned as the familiar feeling of falling enveloped me, and a bright light flashed around us. I closed my eyes, willing myself to not be sick.

When I felt the movement stop, I opened my eyes slowly. We were back in Elysion, standing firmly on the ground amidst an explosion of dust and gravel. I lifted my eyes to the sky. The towering remnant above us was dissolving away. Tears that I was not aware I had spilled instantly over my cheeks at the sight. We all stood there a moment, silent except for Irina's quiet sobs. All the remnants of the world were really gone.

Lord David was the first to move, taking a few steps forward and away from the rest of us. Blocter and I rushed forward, and we fell into protective formation around him. We only made it a dozen yards before Irina rushed forward, and into the arms of her awaiting parents. The rest of us remained in step with Lord David, and we made it only a few feet past the Sykes when I heard Irina.

"Rush, he…he…" she sobbed uncontrollably into her mother's shoulder.

Lord David came to a halt. I looked directly at him, knowing that my heartache for him was evident on my face. I wished desperately that I could take some of his pain and bear it on his behalf. He turned slowly back towards where we had come from, and looked up with dry eyes at where the Elysian skyline was now barren of its remnant. We all stood patiently, giving him as long as he needed.

A few seconds later, something beautiful happened. The outline of the Gae Bolg's eye patch appeared at its usual place on him, but as he reached up to touch it, it disintegrated before his fingers could reach it. I felt my breath escape my lips as I watched him be liberated of a burden that would have surely killed him.

_Mother…can you hear me? _I thought to myself, wishing with my entire being that she could. _He's safe now._

And then something even more beautiful happened; a small smile crept onto his lips.


	4. David

Author's Note:

**Read me please! **

I wrote this with a very specific mood in mind. There's a music piece that I pictured being in the background of this, so please if you don't mind, play it while reading! (I listened to it an ungodly number of times while writing this!) "Elegy for Dunkirk" by Dario Marianelli from the Atonement soundtrack. Its on youtube.

Pagus and Blocter's chapters were scrapped. While l had very general outlines for their parts, I realized it wouldn't amount to anything worth posting. My apologies to the two of them!

I also apologize that this took so long. I noted on my profile that I wanted to do it right regardless of the time it took. Even now I'm not completely satisfied, but happy with it.

Disclaimer I've been forgetting all along: Of course The Last Remnant doesn't belong to me.

Again, _italics_ are for memories and thoughts. Long flashbacks are separated by an addition line break also to help make them more apparent.

***

_Drop Thy still dews of quietness,_

_Till all our strivings cease;_

_Take from our souls the strain and stress,_

_And let our ordered lives confess_

_The beauty of Thy peace._

_Breathe through the heats of our desire_

_Thy coolness and Thy balm;_

_Let sense be dumb, let flesh retire;_

_Speak through the earthquake, wind, and fire,_

_O still, small voice of calm_

_-John Greenleaf Whittier_

***

**David**

I didn't want to return to Athlum. Not because I would have to face the people and explain why the remnants were gone, nor because I was to begin the daunting task of leading Athlum into a new era. I dreaded returning because it felt like with every step I took, I moved further away from Rush. As foolish as it was, I didn't want to move away from that very spot where I'd watched him disappear. I wanted to wait and see that it wasn't true. That what I had just witnessed hadn't really happened. I never thought we would be returning without him; that we would leave him behind.

_"It's suicide because I'm a remnant too, right?" _ Those simple words had shaken my very soul.

_Rush,_ I thought. _Why didn't you tell me?_

Our group had dispersed as soon as we arrived back in Elysion. The fellowship that had formed around Rush had dissolved almost as soon as he disappeared. As we walked through the city, everyone was silent, and gradually broke off and went their separate ways without saying a word. Irina had met the Sykes near the spot where we returned to the city…

_"Rush,he…he…" Irina hadn't been able to utter what had happened to her brother as she collapsed into her mother's arms. I was thankful she couldn't say the words. They would have torn down the small bit of self control I had mustered for the journey out of Elysion._

_The Sykes_, I thought, shaking my head. _Their son…gone. _

The journey back from Elysion after that day had been long and under skies that threatened rain at any moment. Pagus parted ways with us at the gates of the city, saying that someone must explain to the Congress what happened. I had only nodded to him before turning towards the exit. Emmy, Torgal, Blocter and I then slowly made our way across the mountains toward Athlum. I could hear conversations at times amongst them, but chose not to participate. I hadn't spoken for most of the journey.

"Emmy," I uttered quietly, slowing my steps. Torgal and Bloctor sped up to put some distance between us as Emmy fell back into step next to me. A light drizzle began to fall on us unnoticed.

"Yes, my lord?" she asked, waiting patiently for me. I was silent a few long moments before I said anything, my mind turning the question over and over.

"Why do you think he didn't tell any of us?" I finally ask. Her brow furrowed as she considered her answer.

"Well, I suppose because you would have tried to stop him," she replied.

My stomach flipped at her words. "I would have stopped him," I stated quietly, although I knew the sentence wasn't true. I could not have stopped Rush. I did not control him. Like I told him the eve before we left for our final journey, he had been leading me all along.

"You would have tried, and he would have defied you," she corrected me, sounding exactly like her mother. "Would you have wanted that argument to be the last conversation you had?"

I lowered my eyes to the ground and sighed, a small acknowledgement that she was right. I fell back into silence as I searched my memory for what had been the last conversation I'd had with Rush. When was the last time we had spoken plainly together, and not when he stood before the Conqueror, about to die?

I furrowed my brow as I came up empty handed. I tried to think of that last few places of our journey together- the Sacred Lands? One of the paths? Nagapur? My heart began to pound in my ears as I realized I could not remember. The already gaping hole in my chest felt like it was being stretched open even further, and regret flooded through me.

"We never fully appreciate what we have until it is lost," Emmy said quietly, and I turned my head slowly to look at her. Her eyes were downcast and unfocused, and I knew she was thinking of Emma; another recent wound for both of us that seemed to be healing far too slow.

"I just can't believe it," I replied quietly.

"Word must have reached Athlum already," I suddenly heard Blocter mutter quietly to Torgal. I lifted my head as I suddenly realized I could hear singing in the distance. Athlum's national song for recognition of the dead was being carried on the wind to us. I had barely noticed that we were less than a quarter mile from the city gates.

I stopped in my tracks when I felt Emmy's hand on my arm. Torgal and Blocter continued on, unaware that we had stopped, as she turned me gently to face her.

"He knew you cared for him," she whispered quietly. "And he cared for you the same. It's why he did it. Don't waste this chance, for him."

I took a deep breath as I looked upon the walls of Athlum. I knew that for the sake of my people, I needed to just make it through this day. I needed to show them that what Rush said was true, that there was no reason to mourn the Remnants; that we would all find a way to live without them.

Except for one…

"Welcome home, my Lord," a guard said solemnly at the gate, bowing deeply. I continued forward, barely acknowledging him.

When we left for our final confrontation with the Conqueror, we had decided not to inform the people of Athlum of our intentions nor our departure. We had separated into smaller groups of two or three as to not draw attention, slipped out quietly, and had rendezvoused just outside the city walls. As we walked out of the city, seeing the party to celebrate Athlum's new independence had been surreal. Ribbons of every color were tied to any point they could be secured on, and banners with the nation's emblem were hung everywhere. Shops had been closed and pubs had been opened, tables and barrels of ale lining the street. Small musical groups and entertainers of all kinds were out in the streets in full force as the citizens took an entire week to celebrate.

_"It's like a whole new nation!" a man had shouted across the table he was seated at, raising his mug._

_"Naw, it's the same nation idiot, it's just ours now!" Another man had yelled back over the voices of the people in the street. The entire table burst into jovial laughter as they clinked mugs, ale sloshing out of them and onto the table._

_"To Lord David!" _

_I thought about the men at the table as I weaved my way out of the city and met up with everyone on a nearby hilltop. I had not had time to really consider what Athlum's independence had meant for the people. The pride in their voices made me wish more than anything that we survived our fight with the Conqureror; that I would see Athlum again. Thinking back, knowing what I know now, I would have wished for something very different. _

_We gathered at our rendezvous point, and waited while all the members of our crew trickled in from the city. When I finally saw Rush arrive, something on his face caught my eye._

_"Rush, is that…lipstick?" I heard myself ask stupidly before I could stop the question. I watched as he reached up and brushed his cheek, his fingers catching on the cakey, slightly sticky rouge. _

_"Oh!" he exclaimed, dissolving into laughter. "Yeah, this random girl caught me in the street…are you sure we can't stay for the party Dave?" I knew he was joking, but as everyone around us laughed, I couldn't stop my eyes from darting between his eyes and the smear on his cheek. His eyes remained on me, and he had never resumed his laughing. I felt a fire in my chest that I immediately recognized as jealousy._

I can only imagine the look that must have been on my face. _Did he see right through me? _I wondered.

Suddenly I was aware that my party had stopped walking along side me, and I came to a halt. I turned on my heel, looking backwards to the Generals. Bloctor's eyes were drawn upwards, his mouth slack and hanging slightly ajar. Emmy had silent tears streaming down her cheeks, and even Torgal, for all his age and wisdom, looked taken aback. I turned to follow their gaze, which was cast down the main street, directly towards Athlum Castle, and my heart instantly felt like it was breaking.

News of the events in Elysion must have hit Athlum only a few hours previous. Evidence that the party amidst we had left three days ago had still been in full swing was everywhere; ribbons and streamers fluttered in the wind and confetti littered the ground. Citizens still lined the streets, seated at tables and gathered in small groups on the sidewalks.

But now, everyone was silent.

Torgal was the first to recover and began moving forward again. We all followed him slowly towards the end of the street. Above us, the sky rolled quietly with thunder, and began to rain. As we passed the citizens lining the sides of the street I spotted familiar faces amongst the crowd. The people who had commissioned Rush over the past year for aid in one task or another were from all over the world, but I could now see that many had converged here to mourn him. Rush had been so honest and unafraid to put himself out there, he'd made a large group of friends in so short a time. And I suddenly, desperately wished I had spent more time with him.

_If I ever get a second chance, I swear on my life things will be different._ I promised myself. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought. There would be no second chance.

When we reached the bottom of the castle steps at the end of the street, I turned to face everyone. I knew that although they had already heard what happened, they wanted to hear it from those of us who were there. They _needed_ to hear it from us. I took a deep breath and prayed my voice wouldn't fail.

"Everyone," I began, my tone as if I was speaking with close comrades although loud enough to be heard. "I do not know exactly what news has reached here from the east, but we were indeed at Elysion when these events took place." I looked out over the crowd, expectant looks on their faces. "I can confirm that the Conqueror is indeed dead, and that the remnants of the world have been destroyed along with him."

As I watched the crowd react to this, I was surprised when only a handful of them looked shocked. I felt I understood why though.

"Athlum has been months without the Valeria Heart, and we are still here. Our lives continued on as normal without him, and so we set an example to the world. We have already shown that we can live on just fine without the remnants-" my voice hitched in my throat, but was only noticeable to Emmy and Torgal, who stood next to me. "We must continue this demonstration of strength." I finished, casting my eyes to the ground. I felt Emmy lay a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded to both acknowledge her comfort and affirm that I knew what else I had to say. I took a deep breath.

"I can also confirm that Rush Sykes sacrificed himself to destroy the Conqueror and save us all."

A murmur of shock passed through the crowd. As I looked on, those that Rush had befriended along with others I had never met stifled sobs and widened their eyes in shock. I saw Paris comforting Charlotte as she laid her head on his shoulder, and Caedmon lowering his head deeply in respect. I saw Khrynia loudly burst in tears and bury her face in her hands.

"Rush's last words to us…" I continued, motioning to the Generals next to me. "…Was that everything would be alright; that we would all find a way to go on without them." My heart felt as if it was in my throat, but I pushed on.

"You have always placed your trust in me, even when I was very young. But now," I swallowed, aware that my composure was reaching its limit. "But now, I ask you to put your trust in him." I lowered my head, and I could sense everyone else doing the same. We remained silent, distant voices singing and the rain the only sounds in the square.

After a moment I looked up. "Thank you all," I said, bowing to them. Without any hesitation I turned and entered the castle, Torgal, Bloctor and Emmy at my heels. As I began to head toward my private chambers, I stopped and turned around to them.

"I'm sure you're all exhausted, but if you could-" I began, but Torgal raised his hand to stop me.

"We will begin to take care of everything, my Lord. Please just get some rest."

Torgal always had a way of knowing exactly what I needed. We were all quiet a moment as I looked over the three of them. "I will never be able to thank you all properly for the service you provide," I said suddenly, what I was thinking escaping my lips. Before anyone of them could respond I continued. "I will see you all in the morning." And I turned to leave.

I had only made it a few steps before I heard Emmy whisper something to Torgal, and Blocter seemed to make a grunt of agreement. I turned back towards them. "What is it?"

"Umm…" Emmy began, casting glances at Bloctor and Torgal as if asking for help. They seemed hesitant to give her any.

"What?" I asked again as my stomach fluttered slightly.

"Its just…when did Rush say what you said outside to the people? Are you sure we were there?" she asked gently.

My eyes darted swiftly between all of their faces. I could tell she was nervous to bring up Rush, and I squinted in confusion. "Of course you were there, it was right before-" my voice died in my throat.

The realization crashed onto me like a wave in the ocean. I swayed slightly on the spot.

_Rush, you…_

"My Lord?" Torgal asked, alarm in his voice as he reached out a hand to steady me. I shook my head slightly, and waved my hand, dismissing him.

"Nevermind. I'm fine," I said, and turned around and headed towards my rooms. I was thankful when they did not follow. Once inside, I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

That short moment flashed before my eyes.

_I'm…I'm going to lose him…_

_Irina was struggling furiously in my arms, but I refused to release her. Tears that had appeared as soon as I realized what Rush was about to do were flowing down my cheeks, but I knew I had to protect her. I owed that and so much more to him. I would protect the most important thing in his life. I wish I could have shared that title with her. _

_I heard Rush forcing himself into taking an edge over the Conqueror. I knew he was going to be successful in destroying himself. Kellendros fluttered in panic in my chest. My own heart joined in sick anticipation._

_No Rush, I thought. Don't go where I can't…_

_And then a loud shriek had ripped through the air. I felt Irina's struggling lessen in my arms, and both of the heartbeats in my chest seemed to slow. I looked up in time to see Rush turn towards me._

"_Dave, sorry…"_

The tears that I had contained for the entire journey home couldn't be stopped now as I slowly sank to the floor. The tightening in my chest made me gasp for air between sobs as I grappled with the realization that Rush had manipulated time for everyone except the two of us. That those last words had been between only us, and I could have said what I started to say, what I desperately wanted to say to him.

Instead, I found myself saying it aloud to an empty room.

"I don't want to do this without you..."

***

Author's end note:

Yes, I do believe Rush was playing around with time at the end of the game. I know the slow-mo could just have easily been for dramatic effect, but who really knows. Only Square does, and they'll never tell.

Only one more character's side to tell now.


	5. Rush

Author's Note:

I don't own anything, duh.

_Italics_ are for memories and thoughts.

This story is now complete. Please leave a review when you finish!

**Rush**

_It had been raining all day. It was a month after the destruction of Nagapur, and winter was on its way. It felt like it could start to snow at any minute, with dark grey clouds hanging low over Athlum._

_We were scheduled to leave for Eulam half an hour ago. Both my mom and Irina had come knocking at my bedroom door already, asking if I was ready to leave._

_"Yeah, just a minute," I told both of them, though I made no move to go. I just sat on my bed, looking down at my fingers as I spun the flower Dave had given me in Nagapur between them. I didn't want to leave Athlum. For the first time, I felt like I was where I was meant to be. _

"Open your eyes."

My eyes flew open, and the memory ended. The light was almost blinding, and I blinked as I tried to focus on what was in front of me.

"Woah…" I sighed as I looked out over the vast mountains in front of me. Snow covered peaks that shot out and above high clouds stretched as far as I could see. I was standing on one such peak, almost up to my knees in snow, but I couldn't feel the cold. I realized slowly that I couldn't see my breath either.

_I must be dead. _I thought._ And damn, this isn't bad at all._

I stood for a moment, unable to look away from the beauty in front of me, before my mind began to question who had told me to open my eyes. I turned my head slowly to my left.

The Conqueror sat next to me on a large rock, gazing at me with a look I could only describe as boredom. The feeling that swept through me was strange; the one I had just sacrificed myself to destroy stood before me, but I wasn't afraid. I felt no hostility between us, even after what we had just been through. We'd been through it together, after all.

"Hey man," I said, a smile creeping across my face as I was filled with an odd sense of camaraderie. He only rolled his eyes.

"Come, sit," he instructed me, his voice rough yet quiet. I did as I was told, taking a seat next to him. We sat in an easy silence for a few moments, our eyes simply gazing at the horizon.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"We are in between," he replied. I immediately understood what he meant.

"Why?"

"You and I are exceptions," he began, shifting his weight a bit. "As wardens of the remnants, we have more control over if and when we will pass on."

My eyes flew to his face. I'm sure if I'd had a heartbeat, it would have skipped. "If we pass on? You mean we don't have to?"

He turned towards me, annoyance on his face again. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

I threw up my hands, blurting out "Obviously not!" before slapping them back to my knees. We both stared at each other a few seconds before he began to chuckle.

"I suppose what happened is not your fault then. One can hardly perform a duty when he does not know what it is."

I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees, and stared at the ground, contemplating his words.

"So I was supposed to enslave the world? Man, that's messed up…" I said, scratching my head.

"Not you, Saress was." He stated. A smile crossed my face at his words. I had always wondered, since a few months ago when I figured out that I held a remnant inside of me, what her name was. I could sense it was a female, but we were never able to speak. Knowing now, although she was gone, was amazing.

"Wait, if she wasn't me, and I wasn't her, then I'm not really the remnant," I began thinking aloud, gesturing with bizarre hand movements as I tried to sort out my thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at me as I paused for a second. "Then…why am I here? Shouldn't she be here?"

"Yes, she should be." He stated plainly before falling into silence. I stared at him, leaning forward as I waited eagerly for him to continue.

"But?!" I burst out after a moment, rising to my feet.

He only shrugged at my outburst. "But she isn't."

"But why not?" I asked, realizing I was being annoying, but I wanted to know. I had wanted to talk to someone about my remnant for months, but had to leave before ever having the chance to tell someone. The Conqueror remained silent as I figured the answer out for myself. "Marion's blessing…that's why I'm here. Because I am still human…" My voice trailed off as I slowly sank back down to the rock I was sitting on previously.

_Mom...Irina… _

My heart ached at the thought of them. I suddenly wished Irina hadn't been present at the end. I remembered the look on her face that one day, not very long ago.

"_Be good," I told her as I was exiting the audience chamber of Athlum. "I'll be back, you know I will."_

"I was just a man once," he said after a long time. I turned toward him.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"Yes, though I cannot recall my name or where I was from. The remnant I hold overtook me completely, though it drained my body and caused me to, in a way, go dormant. When I awoke, I was as I am."

"Oh," I said, nodding slightly. I didn't know what to say to him, but thankfully he sustained the conversation.

"I believe you are her e because Saress chose to have you be here, at this pinnacle," he said. "I was created when she originally failed to complete the task she was given. She was always a little…rowdy, per say. She didn't take orders well. Marion's blessing only prevented you from being overtaken."

My heart sunk a little. "So she passed on willingly so I could stay here?"

"Yes."

_I left the flower Dave had given me on the bedside table of the room I was staying in. I gathered my things and opened the door, but paused to turn back and pass my gaze over the room which had been a comfortable, safe home for the past few months. As my eyes passed over the window, I noticed that the rain had started to fall harder than before, and the room seemed darker than before. With a deep sigh I exited the room, leaving the door open behind me._

After a long silence, I saw him turn to me out of the corner of my eye. I did not turn to face him.

"So, what did you say to the Marquis when you pulled that little stunt?"

My mind was instantly blank, as if it was a slate wiped clean. Then just as quickly it was filled with only one person. One face. One word.

_Dave…_

My breath caught in my throat. "What stunt?" I attempted to deny it.

"Manipulating time. I've seen you do it before, and you did it to everyone except the Marquis and yourself. It was risky, it could have made you lose control over the situation. What was so important that you had to tell to him?"

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, and reached up to run my fingers into my hair. "Uh, geez, you know…just not to worry and that people will live on without us and stuff," I stammered, feeling my chest swell in pain. Dave…

He was quiet for a few seconds, and I could see him considering me out of the corner of my eye.

"What did you mean to tell him?"

My resolve broke. I lowered my face into my hands, unable to look at him. It was a long time before I found my voice.

"Something very different."

I closed my eyes.

_Rush,_

_I hope you have enjoyed the time with your family in Eulam for the Christmas holiday. In case you have not heard, the Congress has decreed that a search for new remnants is to begin at once throughout the world. Athlum, of course, will answer this call. _

_I know you must be relieved to be back home with your family, but I must request your help in this matter. Both your parents and Irina would be a great aid in the search. As for you, I would like to offer you the position of Commander of the soldiers that will be involved in this search. This position would be working directly with the Generals and me._

_This position would be made a permanent one should you decide to stay in Athlum. We can discuss it in further detail upon your acceptance._

_ If you are willing to aid Athlum again, I will expect to see you back here within a fortnight. _

_Regards,_

_David Nassau_

_Marquis of Athlum_

_At the bottom of the letter, which had been in perfect script, a note was scrawled in the bottom corner, as if added in haste._

_I do sincerely hope to see you back here soon._

_My heart had already been beating wildly in happiness at the thought of going back to Athlum so soon, but with that last line it soared._

"What will you do now?" the Conqueror asked me, raising an eyebrow as he grinned in my direction.

"What do you think?" I replied, turning towards him with wide eyes. "I'm going back. They're waiting for me."

_When we arrived in Athlum there was snow on the ground, and the sun shone in the sky. Rooftops throughout the city were dusted with a white powder, and Athlum castle looked as brilliant as ever. My stomach had started doing summersaults as soon as it came into view. _

_At the sight of us climbing the steps to the entrance, Bloctor came bouncing down them and smothered Irina and I in a hug._

_"I'm so glad to see you guys!" he exclaimed, placing the two of us back on our feet. _

_"Me too man! Ready for some more late night duels?" I'd replied, laughing as he and I began to pretend to square off and throw light jabs at each other. Dad chuckled as Irina and Mom rolled their eyes and headed inside. _

_"We'll see you later Rush! C'mon John!" Mom had called from the doorway. Dad motioned to her that he'd be there in a minute, and then quietly pulled me aside._

_"We're very proud of you, son. Working with the Marquis of Athlum, it's just great kiddo!" He said, clapping me on the back._

_"Aw, thanks dad," I replied, becoming slightly embarrassed. He gave me a last smile before heading inside. I turned back to Bloctor._

_"Hey, where's Dave?" I asked a little too quickly, giving away my enthusiasm. _

_"He's eh, in his office I believe. He shouldn't have any meetings for the rest of-"_

_"Thanks Bloctor!" I cut him off, and turned on my heel and began to jog for the door. My heart felt like a hummingbird in my chest as I approached the door to Dave's office, which was closed. I paused outside the door and took a deep breath._

_Be cool, I told myself. I rapped my knuckles on the door briskly. _

_"Come in," I heard Dave call from the other side. My heart skipped a beat at the sound. I opened the door and entered quickly, my footsteps light. Only when I closed the door behind me without announcing myself did he raise his eyes to me._

_"Rush," he said quietly as a smile spread across his face. I found myself beaming back like an idiot as he rose from his chair and walked towards me. He stopped a few paces from me quite suddenly, and withdrew his hands behind him, as he did when he was deep in thought._

_"Have you come to a decision about the position I offered you?" he asked, his eyes moving towards the window._

_"Yes," I replied. I felt a lump forming in my throat that I could not swallow._

_"And?" He had moved away from me and towards the window. Although I could not see his face directly, I picked up on a hint of fear in his voice. He couldn't seriously be afraid I'd say no, could he? Did he think I came back here just to drop off my parents and Irina?_

_"How could you ever think I'd say no?!" I exclaimed, a wide smile breaking out on my face. His eyes flew from the window to meet mine, and I recognized relief spreading through his features. He took a few steps closer to me. _

_"Are you sure?" he asked, a little more confidently this time._

_"Definitely," I replied, extending my hand to him. He took it immediately._

_"Congratulations," he said, shaking my hand as a smile spread across his face. As our hands slowly came to a stop my smile fell away, and his mirrored mine. Our eyes were searching each others', looking for something I couldn't name. _

_I don't know which of us moved first, it seemed so simultaneous, but the next second I found myself with my arms around him, and his around mine. We were both holding onto each other tightly, and I could feel his fingers gripping my clothing. I closed my eyes, and listened only to the sounds of our breathing._

_"I'm so glad you're back," he muttered into my shoulder after a long moment of silence._

_"Me too," I sighed into his._

_I'm never leaving him again, I thought to myself._

Returning to the present, I suddenly couldn't wait any longer to return home. "So, how do I do this?" I asked, rising to my feet and placing my hands on my hips as I looked around at the endless mountains.

"You're sure?" the Conqueror asked me, turning his head to me in interest.

I smiled at him. "Definitely."

"Just jump," he said, motioning with his head to the vast area before me. All I could see were clouds and nothing beyond them.

"Man, talk about a leap of faith," I said, inching slowly out towards the edge of the visible area of our peak. I heard a noise behind me, and saw the Conqueror had risen to his feet. When he saw me looking at him he motioned me over with a hand. I happily put off the leap for a moment and trotted over to him. When I reached him, he extended his hand to me. I shook it without hesitation.

"Alright, go on," he said, a small smile crossing his face. I smiled back before turning and moving back towards the edge.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I called back to him, looking over my shoulder. He crossed his arms over his chest before finally nodding.

"If you see Saress, tell her I'm sorry, and thanks."

_I'm coming Dave._ I thought to myself, and jumped.

_When I returned to my old room in Athlum castle the day I became Commander, I found a surprise waiting for me. The flower I had left on the table had been placed in a small vase of water. It had been cared for in my absence._

The world faded to white as I lost consciousness.

Author's End Note:

Well, that's it for this one. I am in the middle of writing a Dave/Rush reunion type fic, and I'm hoping to get it out in the next few weeks. Please leave me a note of what you think of this, too sappy, not sappy enough, bad writing style? This is the last time I write in first person, I really do hate it.


End file.
